


The Great British Bake Off but Instead of British People it's Sera and Marin

by PoboboProbably



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoboboProbably/pseuds/PoboboProbably
Summary: Marin Cadash and Sera have a habit of baking cookies together. Now, Sera seems to have found a recipe that very much suits her liking, and she can't wait to show it to Marin.





	The Great British Bake Off but Instead of British People it's Sera and Marin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenith931](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith931/gifts).



Marin stared lazily up at the ceiling, resting her head on one of the few bits of cushion that Sera hadn’t covered in her collection of junk. Where _was_ she? She grew impatient and ventured another glance outside the bay windows that lined Sera’s cozy den, hoping to see the disheveled blonde head of her favorite elf bobbing towards the entrance of the Herald’s Rest. 

No such luck. Again.

Crossing her arms, she let out an impatient grumble and collapsed back into her supine position before once again setting about counting the nails in the ceiling. 

_21… 22… 23…_

“Right, what are you doing?” piped up Sera, who’d somehow snuck up on Marin despite her carelessly loud footsteps.

“What’s it look like? Waiting.”

“Waiting? For what?”

“For you,” she snapped, pointedly expressing her dissatisfaction with being kept waiting.

“Well, then, you’re done waiting now, yeah?” Sera asked cautiously.

“Yes, finally,” Marin answered. “Where in the Void have you been, anyway?”

“Where in the who, now? No, doesn’t matter! Come with me,” she excitedly rushed, snickering with delight. That snicker was always a good sign.

Marin slowly climbed off the cushions, though Sera’s classic impatience proved inescapable: she grabbed Marin’s wrist, yanked her off the seat, and erupted into a full sprint while dragging Marin down the stairs behind her. Struggling to keep pace, Marin’s feet stumbled across the ground behind Sera’s, occasionally dragging and kicking up dirt as they raced through Skyhold’s courtyard.

“Where are we going?!” Marin yelled from behind Sera.

“You’ll see, yeah? Don’t get all grumpy,” Sera replied dismissively, panting between words because she hadn’t slowed down to answer.

Despite her request, Marin furrowed her brows and bellowed a grunt of disapproval, though she was inwardly excited about where Sera would lead her. As it happened, Sera’s path led under the stone staircase at the entrance of the castle and through the market stalls until they reached the barn, where Sera finally stopped running long enough for them both to catch their breath. 

Panting heavily, Marin asked, “is this it? Is that all you wanted to show me? That you can run faster than I can?”

“Of course not!” Sera shot back, struggling with her own exhaustion. “I mean, well, yeah, I can, but that’s not the point, yeah? Anyway, we’re not there yet.”

“We’re not?”

“But we almost are. Ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“Race you to the top!” Sera shouted before bounding off behind Marin and up the circular stairs that led to the kitchen. She stopped midway up the steps, apparently noticing that Marin had neglected to follow. “Come on already! I’m not gonna just wait all day!”

Gritting her teeth at the obvious hypocrisy at play, Marin shook her head and followed Sera up the stairs, stubbornly refusing to go any faster than a brisk walk. Once she caught up, Sera excitedly grabbed her wrist again and pulled her the rest of the way up. 

“You’re gonna love this!”

“For your sake, I hope so,” Marin joked.

Sera opened the door to the kitchen and practically shoved Marin inside. Then she gestured to the table in the center, where several mounds of dough and numerous jars of jelly were lined up and ready to go. Marin noticed the distinct lack of chefs in the kitchen and concluded that Sera must have set the whole thing up for her.

“You set this whole thing up for me, didn’t you?”

Sera stuck her tongue out and bit it with a knowing smile by way of response.

“How did you manage to convince the cooks to stay out of the kitchen?” she asked, bewildered.

“It wasn’t easy, yeah? I had to play a lot of cards right to get them out. Something about wooden ladles, I think, and buckets of mud? They were real fussy about the mud. But the point is they’re gone, yeah? Doesn’t matter how. And I spent all day trying to get this dough right! Damn cookies better come out perfect, or that chef can forget about the buckets. And her breeches.”

As always, nothing that came out of Sera’s mouth made a lick of sense, but Marin didn’t care. Being alone with her in a room full of cookie dough was well worth the confusion. Letting the slightest hint of a smile crack upon her face, Marin turned to face the dough.

“It smells amazing. Is this a new recipe?” she asked.

“Who uses recipes? I just bunched up a bunch of sugar and added almonds. Anyway, they’re great. Help me smoosh them!”

“Smoosh them?”

“Of course we’re smooshing them! What do you think the jelly’s for, stupid?” Sera answered as though the smooshing of cookies was to be expected. “Besides, it’s no fun if you don’t get to smoosh.”

“Show me. I’d love to see this incredible technique of yours,” Marin pressed, waiting to see just how annoyed she could get Sera before they started baking. Usually, the more irate either of them were, the better the cookies came out. She couldn’t explain it, but maybe it had something to do with the dough needing a firm hand?

“Look, it’s not a technique, alright?” Sera impatiently answered, taking some dough in hand to demonstrate her process. “You just sort of clump up the dough into a little ball, like… _this_ , and then you plop it down and… _smoosh._ See? Easy.”

“I don’t know, Sera. That looked pretty complicated to me. Mind showing me again?” Marin’s slight grin expanded just a bit as Sera’s brows furrowed angrily.

“Look, it’s not hard, yeah?” she barked, picking up another ball of dough. “Clump. Plop. Smoosh. Easy. Stop playing dumb, will you? Help me get these ready!”

“I’ll try,” Marin said, elongating her syllables in a sing song voice to make the task seem much harder than it really was. She rolled a ball of dough in her palms and then plopped it down on the table as instructed. “Smooooosh,” she sighed, applying pressure with her thumb to create a pocket in the dough perfect for holding jelly.

“Told you it wasn’t hard,” Sera gloated. “Now help me get the rest of these ready.”

Together, they set about getting all the dough divided up into little saucers ready for jelly application. Marin had a fine time of getting everything ready, though it seemed like Sera was the one having all of the real fun. With each cookie, she would happily narrate her actions as she prepared the dough.

“Smoosh!” she exclaimed proudly. “Smoosh. _Smooooosh_. Smoosh, smoosh, smooshity smoosh, smoosh!”

“Save some for me!” Marin insisted, though in truth she really didn’t mind not having to do most of the work.

“No way, this is way too much fun. Smoosh! See?”

Next came the jelly. This process was fairly simple and straightforward. Take a spoonful of jelly, plop it down onto the cookie, repeat. Their efforts to complete this step began rather earnestly, though before long the use of spoons was altogether discarded and more jelly ended up in their mouths and on their clothes than on the cookie dough. As a result, they ran out of jelly with a handful of cookies still bare.

“Damn, those are still naked!” Sera said.

“Can we bake them anyway?” Marin asked. “Maybe unsmoosh them so they look nicer?”

“Hmm, no. I’ve got a better idea, yeah?”

“And what idea might that be?”

Sera gathered as many of the empty cookies as she could into the palms of her hands and began scarfing them down as though she’d been starving all day. Realizing that her aim was to eat all of the raw dough before she could get a taste, Marin began frantically hopping up and down to reach the cookies furthest back on the table and followed suit, devouring as many as she could before Sera finally grabbed the last one.

“Ha! I win!” Sera bragged, dangling the last of the dough in front of Marin’s eyes.

Marin held eye contact with Sera for the duration of her gloating, then quizzically looked at a spot on the wall behind her. Sera instantly fell for the bait, turning around and giving Marin an opening to steal the dough out of her hand.

“Loohs ligh I win,” Marin boasted, struggling to get the words out with her mouth full.

“You sneaky shite! I won that dough fair and square! You’re just like the nobles…” Sera complained.

Marin simply grinned up at Sera with her teeth covered in dough and a self-satisfied look in her eyes.

_ONE HOUR LATER....._

“Oh, shite, piss, fuck, damn it…” Sera groaned, clutching her belly. 

“Me too,” Marin sighed, wiping the caked layers of dough and jelly from her mouth. “How many did you eat?”

“I lost count at 27,” Sera answered, stifling a burp.

“I think I had 38…”

“We don’t have anything to do tomorrow, do we?” Sera asked, hoping for a day off to finish digesting all the cookies.

“We’re going to the Emprise, I think,” Marin said sluggishly. “Very slowly, I hope.”

“Oh…” Sera said. “Fuck.”


End file.
